pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 May 2016
01:24 hi 01:36 hi 01:42 hi 01:42 hey scribblemasterer 01:42 h 01:42 hi* 01:42 hi 01:43 Hello o/ 01:44 hi 01:44 oh yeah 01:45 is anyone good at drawing worlds 01:46 Ma luissahhotmail.com 01:46 scribblemasterer 01:47 Okey 01:47 not good at drawing 01:47 lol 01:54 well, not good at drawing worlds, anyways 01:59 yo 02:00 anyone here? 02:00 no? 02:00 Hello 02:00 k 02:00 Long 02:00 Time 02:00 oh hey 02:00 no see 02:00 so, I'm actally thinking of coming back to this wiki, just saying 02:01 why did you left? 02:01 02:01 cuz I was interested in other stuff. lie the creativity of minecraft, of the complex timeline of fnaf 02:01 *like 02:01 *of 02:01 *or 02:02 minecraft 02:02 I lost interest in minecraft 02:02 well 02:02 kinda 02:02 but i still play it 02:02 (looks at username) Uhhhh..... 02:02 gotta go 02:02 bye 02:57 ded 02:59 ded 03:05 d 03:09 ded 03:11 ikr 03:22 @Zenfart 03:22 If you wanna join my movie 03:22 Post on my message wall 03:28 ok 03:28 naren3000 what movie 03:29 Naren 03:29 Let's play Town of Salem 03:52 i am #AllGrownUp 03:53 i mine cobble all of the time 03:53 and i trust it at all costs 03:53 when i need filler building materials 03:53 i use cobble 03:58 back 04:02 hi 04:16 ded 04:34 ded 03:29 Let's play Town of Salem 03:52 i am #AllGrownUp 03:53 i mine cobble all of the time 03:53 and i trust it at all costs 03:53 when i need filler building materials 03:53 i use cobble 03:58 back 04:02 hi 04:16 ded 04:34 ded 04:59 hey Sribble 04:59 *Scribble 04:59 É 04:59 ? 04:59 Today is your birthday?? 05:00 Scribble? 05:00 If yes 05:00 HAPPY BIRTHDAY! 05:00 9 days to go 05:00 I'll give you a gift! 05:00 oh 05:00 wel 05:00 advance 05:30 okay let's do it the other way 05:30 fien 05:30 /join 354 05:34 tes 05:34 la 05:35 /join 354 05:38 Hey gupps 05:40 Hey FFF 05:40 bye FFF 05:40 Uy guys! 05:40 Wala ng tao dito 05:40 tayong 3 lang 05:40 nahhh 05:40 nung filipino 05:40 try refreshing 05:40 tingnan mo 05:41 nung iba afk 05:41 tayo nalang nung nandito 05:41 hindi sa kinahihiya ko ang wikang filipino, hindi lang ako sanay na magsalita sa wikang ito sa internet 05:41 lol 05:41 at saka, kung tama ang pagkaalala ko, hindi gaano marunong si char na magsalita sa wikang ito 05:42 a oo nga pala 05:42 bisaya sha 05:42 sige 05:42 english nalang 05:42 ay ambot 05:42 alright 05:42 hey guys! 05:42 05:43 ... 05:43 hindi ako gaano makatagalog 05:43 Uh, what's going on? 05:43 Charmande red321hai 05:43 We're speaking tagalog 05:43 (shrug) 05:43 since no one isn't here 05:43 but 3 filipinos 05:43 Uhhh'english only in chat :/ 05:43 but still 05:43 It's on the rules. 05:43 ThatMinecrafterDJ Charmande red321try refreshing 05:43 I'll give out the translation 05:43 tru 05:44 let me translate mine 05:44 DJ, you know it's a rule. 05:44 oh wait 05:44 yeah 05:44 gg 05:44 thats a lotta users 05:44 Since because I'm not in the mude for speaking English 05:45 hindi sa kinahihiya ko ang wikang filipino, hindi lang ako sanay na magsalita sa wikang ito sa internet 05:45 not that i'm ashamed of the filipino language, i'm not used at using it in the internet 05:45 at saka, kung tama ang pagkaalala ko, hindi gaano marunong si char na magsalita sa wikang ito 05:45 also, if i remember correctly, char's not that knowlegdeable in speaking the language 05:45 05:45 Oh my Shetland Pony! 05:45 magicke 05:45 I woke my sister 05:45 now gupps 05:45 juan pls 05:45 summon some from the su universe wiki 05:45 Uy guys! 05:45 Hey guys!Wala ng tao dito 05:45 tayong 3 lang 05:45 Uy guys! 05:45 Hey guys! 05:45 boiiii 05:45 We're the only 3 users here 05:46 bai? 05:46 nahh 05:46 Hey Gabriel Delfin! 05:46 Please don't say my real name 05:46 i don't see no new user 05:46 oh wait 05:46 I'm Gabriel too lol 05:46 hi gabriel too lol 05:47 gabriel 1 and 2 05:47 who? 05:47 my cousin and DJ's post 05:48 strike through 05:48 if only there was a jumpscare button... 05:48 I'm getting realworld paint... 05:48 Hmmmm 05:49 05:50 What do you think guys? 05:50 05:50 hmm 05:50 instead of using black outlines 05:50 try using like 05:50 darker shades of the fill color, if you get what i'm sayin 05:51 just gonna shamepost http://sta.sh/019p8m05j5qq 05:51 u really like that huh lol 05:51 you should try inkscape or something 05:51 also, the steven universe chat peeps are here 05:52 moar users pl0x 05:52 lol 05:52 also who here has a humanoid avatar 05:52 nahh i'm too lazy to recruit 05:53 stares at an avatar, user starts with an s 05:58 kawaii 06:00 k 06:02 !feshe 06:02 !game 06:02 k 06:02 haii 06:02 hai not fake orb 06:03 f="monocode"hi/f 06:03 wut 06:03 wut 06:03 there are 2 hkhs?! 06:03 hai 06:03 hesum 06:05 wot 06:05 does anyone here watch papa furanku? 06:05 no 06:06 :C 06:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1awrN9NOEY 06:07 very g00d vide0 06:07 thanks for the suggest 06:08 GT3 06:08 ? 06:08 darn 06:08 https://nsfwyoutube.com/watch?v=R1awrN9NOEY 06:08 you can watch it now without signing up 06:08 and don't worry, it's none of that 18+ stuff 06:10 it's just gr0ss 06:12 how2draw Issa 06:14 1. get a copy of her face 06:14 2. ??? 06:14 3. profit 06:15 i just wanna draw everyuser mlpeg-styled 07:10 This makes things lively 07:10 We had 24 users yesterday. 07:11 What happened 07:11 Guppie said I'm not allowed to say 07:11 or he'll burn off my living flesh 07:11 Fine 07:12 Anyway gtg 07:12 Hey you've got a new winking epicface 07:12 :D 07:15 heya berry 08:09 Who the hell are these guys?!?! 09:05 Hi GT3 09:05 I'm new here 09:05 :^) 09:57 ... 10:20 Caesar Eleganza 10:22 Yo 10:22 Hi GT3 10:22 I'm a new user! 10:23 :J 10:23 Hi new user! 10:23 I'm GT3, a chatmod of this wiki! 10:23 GOD DARN DUTERTE 10:24 sup reap 10:24 Yeah yoyo 10:24 WAIT 10:24 Ummm What Reap? 10:24 What's this Reap you speak of? 10:24 lol 10:24 Uuuuuh 10:25 I liked the name Reap tho 10:26 Heh 10:27 I'm losing hope boi 10:30 Why yo? 10:30 im back 10:37 because Duterte's leadingCaesar Eleganza@Reap 10:37 k 10:37 really 10:44 hi 11:23 e;;i guyz! 11:25 ... 12:33 sup 01:10 :O 01:11 ded' 01:13 Hey 01:13 Hey! 01:14 We met yay! xD 01:14 :D 01:15 What can I say now :'I 01:15 I really like your game :D 01:16 But I wanna ask you something 01:16 The worlds after the ??? world people will help in them 01:16 How? 01:16 U will use others' plants and zombies? 01:16 No 01:16 Except w-c's 01:16 and how will they help? 01:17 With my game? 01:17 W-C is lucky [[]]:P 01:17 Yes 01:17 Well, I'll ask for help once the area I'm working with is done :) 01:17 W-C asked to join even before the first area was created lol 01:18 I like her creations, so yeah! 01:18 hi berry 01:18 Hai 01:19 hey choco 01:19 I think that my plant will be good in the last world, don't you? 01:19 I've already planned everything 01:19 But 01:19 After that 01:19 I would be really happy if you join! 01:19 hey chocoberry 01:20 :) 01:20 Hey the Third (epicblank) 01:20 I would love to join 01:20 bananas are berries 01:20 Could you make a world when that time comes? 01:21 Sure 01:21 Wynut 01:21 Great! 01:21 So what do you think of my art? 01:21 I planned to make a blog about recruitment when my world is done 01:21 I like your art, you're great! 01:22 Swheat is the one I like the most 01:23 Gtg tho 01:23 d: 01:23 Bye 01:23 o/ 01:23 See you soon 01:23 Also thanks 01:21 So what do you think of my art? 01:21 I planned to make a blog about recruitment when my world is done 01:21 I like your art, you're great! 01:22 Swheat is the one I like the most 01:23 Gtg tho 01:23 d: 01:23 Bye 01:23 o/ 01:23 See you soon 01:23 Also thanks 01:31 Hi 01:31 Gupps 01:35 Hello 01:39 DJCrafter 01:55 apron 01:59 Closed Mouth Pea 01:59 s My grammar was gr8 02:05 Hello 02:06 gtg 02:16 hmmmmm 02:16 opalbot will probably be here forever 02:18 . 02:18 ........... 02:30 ... 2016 05 09